Read It And Weep
by butterflyxblade
Summary: Byakuya was surprised as his eyes glazed over her second singature. Why would she sign something so important so causally? What does she think she is doing? One small thing can change everything. Read it, Byakuya. Read it and weep. IchiRuki fluff


Rukia sighed heavily as she sat in one of the rooms in the large Kuchiki mansion awaiting her now late brother's arrival. She really didn't want to be here. There was so much she was missing back on Earth and besides, Ichigo was waiting for her. A small grin came over her features with that thought. Someone was waiting for her and for that person to be Ichigo, she was the most grateful person in the world.

"I see you have arrived safely, Rukia."

She was pushed out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Byakuya sitting in front of her, a small wooden table in between them. She took a small breath as she hardened her eyes and her emotions.

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"And you know the purpose of your being here?"

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Then, let us not waste anytime," he said coldly as usual as he took out a piece of paper, a tray of ink, and a calligraphy brush.

"As you know, the Kuchiki are a very powerful household and with that power comes many important responsibilities. This, just as the one you signed last year, is an oath promising yourself to the duty and pride of the Kuchiki and to keep power to the Kuchiki name, understand?"

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia responded just as coldly, her eyes focused on the legs of the small wooden table.

"All right, then please sign your name in both Japanese and American characters as always," he said as he passed the ink and brush to Rukia.

Rukia, accepting her writing utensils, wrote her name in kanji. Byakuya noticed a small smile on her face as, without hesitation, she wrote her name in English. When she was finished, she passed the document back to her brother.

"Am I needed for anything more, Nii-sama?"

"No, that was all. You are free to return to the world of the living."

"Arigato, Nii-sama." She started to get up but Byakuya began to speak.

"Please remember Rukia, even though it has been almost three years since the Winter War there is always danger. Please keep that in mind as you continue your gaurd on Earth. Do nothing reckless."

"Yes, I understand, Nii-sama," Rukia replied as she respectfully got up and left the room. Once her footsteps down the hall were out of earshot, Byakuya's tense body loosened as he sigh heavily. He picked up the paper and looked over the documents in hand. His eyebrows rose slightly as he read over the last signature on the page. Rukia had only written her first name in kanji. Byakuya was suspicious as his eyes glazed over her second signature. He had to stare at it for several moments before understanding its meaning. Why would she sign something so important so causally? What does she think she is doing?

_Rukia K._

* * *

Ichigo sat in the park by himself, swinging on one of the many empty swings. He looked at his watch again. It read 12:15. _She's late,_ he thought to himself as stared at the nighttime sky. _What if something happened? Maybe I should go over there...Yes, I'll go over there now._ Ichigo stood up and was about to pound his badge into his chest as two dojo doors suddenly appeared in front of him. He smirked as Rukia, also wearing a cocky smile, walked through the doors, which slowly disappeared behind her.

"You're late. You know I get worried easily."

"Well, if you weren't such a worry strawberry, you wouldn't have to be so stressed," she said as she stood in front of him, laying her head on his chest, "I'm tired."

"Then, let's get home, we can go straight to bed," Ichigo said looking down at her, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. They stood in silence.

"I think...I might have given us away."

Ichigo stood up straight and looked down at her in shock and utter horror.

"You did _what_?! With Byakuya there?! What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing, nothing. You _are_ a worry wart and I said I _might_ have, anyway," she said not her hand from his chest. Ichigo sighed.

"Then what did you do?"

"I just had to sign a paper."

"Oh crap! What did you sign as?"

"I can't lie to my brother, Ichigo."

"What the hell? I lie to him all the time! And you didn't freakin' answer me!! How did you sign, damn it!"

"Rukia K."

Ichigo stood still with his mouth open. His shock being replaced with a large, happy, toothy grin as he laughed.

"Hell yeah. That's my Rukia! So, then its still a secret?"

Rukia backed away from him and smiled softly, slowly moving away a part of her shinigami robe to show necklace with a small silver band stringed on it.

"The fact that I am the newest Kurosaki...still a secret."

Ichigo smiled and walked over to Rukia, gently kissing her on the fore-head.

"I love you...Kurosaki Rukia."

Rukia smiled again as she looked up to the man she would spend the rest of her life with, her husband, the man she loved.

"I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Rukia K. Rukia Kurosaki_

* * *

**I was extremely bored and the idea came to my mind so I did it on a whim. I think its cute though, makes you look forward to what might happen. Byakuya couldn't get the hint, but then again, a bet he couldn't get it even if it hit him in the face! lollz Well, hope you liked it, even though it was short and...**

**TELL ME WHAT'CHA THINK!!**


End file.
